


Follow Me.

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [16]
Category: Coraline (2009), Five Nights at Freddy's, Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Eggs, Norman, Coraline, and Kubo celebrate Agatha's 10th birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Follow Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Five Nights at Freddy's x LAIKA Kids WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you." Agatha's friends and family, along with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sang to her joyfully, as she looked at her birthday cake with pure glee. 

Today is a very special day for it is her 10th birthday, and all of her best friends promised a fun day for her. And what's better than celebrating your birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? It was everything Agatha could ever ask for, to have her birthday held at one of her favourite places on earth.

"Happy birthday Aggie!" The robust robot bear exclaimed, his mouth slightly twitching as he spoke. Agatha smiled at Freddy innocently, before blowing her cake as everyone cheered for the young girl.

Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken stood beside the bear, looking at Agatha. 

"And since it's your special day today," Chica announced, with some adults around covering their ears at her suddenly loud voice. "Me and the crew prepared a song just for you!" Bonnie added, as their animatronic band proceeded to sing their song called "Happiest Day".

After that song, the animatronics served them pizza and drinks before performing some other songs onstage for the other kids at the pizzeria. 

"Hey Aggie!" Someone called out for her at the distance, and when Agatha turned her head to look for the voice, it was Kubo, one of her closest friends. 

He's standing alongside their other close friends, not too far from where she currently is. She smiled at him, politely asking her parents permission for her to go with her friends before making her way towards him.

"Hey guys!" Agatha greeted them, making the other three look at her with a smile. The tall boy immediately ran towards her before twirling her up in the air, making her laugh uncontrollably. 

"Eggs! Put me down!" Agatha managed to say in between her laughs, as Eggs finally placed her down gently. 

"Just wanted to greet you a happy birthday!" Eggs gushed playfully, rubbing a hand behind his neck, as the blue haired girl suddenly slapped his shoulder, making him cry out briefly in pain. 

"What was that for, Coraline!?" Eggs whimpered, cowering behind his spike headed friend. 

"You would have dropped Aggie if you weren't being careful! You don't want to injure a friend on their birthday party, do ya?" Coraline scolded with a disapproving look on her face, making Eggs frown. 

"It's okay Coraline, I'm still all in one piece anyway," Agatha joked, making the others laugh. "Speaking of being all in one piece, where are the others?" Kubo asked out loud.

"Well, Winnie's with her family for vacation, don't know about Wybie though," Eggs answered, glancing at Coraline. 

"Ah," Coraline laughed to herself. "Wybie's taking care of his gran. Didn't say much about it though," she paused, giving Agatha a small smile. "But he did tell me to wish you a happy birthday," Coraline added. 

"What about Neil?" Kubo questioned once again, looking towards Norman. "Oh! Neil won't be able to join us because his family went on a trip, though he did send his well wishes to you Aggie."

Agatha gave her friends a sweet smile. "Thanks for coming to the party you guys."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Aggie," Kubo replied with a soft smile. 

"Psh, more like you wouldn't miss it for the world," Norman snickered playfully, making everyone laugh as Kubo's face flushed red. 

"Alright, alright, enough teasing and yapping. We should start our quest on giving Aggie the best birthday ever!" Coraline declared with a huge grin on her face, making the five kids cheer as they ran towards the limitless arcades waiting for them.

Eggs, Norman, Coraline, and Kubo made Agatha's birthday worth remembering by giving her tons of tickets from the huge variety of games they played in the pizzeria. 

Though they didn't really get a significant amount enough to buy a single plush, the important thing is they had fun and they made Aggie smile brightly throughout the whole day.

"That was tiring, but fun!" Agatha beamed at her friends cheerfully, as they sat on one of the seats near the arcade section of the pizzeria. 

"Yeah, we can all agree on that one," Norman added before sitting down on his seat with a heavy sigh.

"True. At least now, we know that Coraline is very bad at basketball," Kubo teased with a slight smirk on his face, making the kids laugh as the blue haired girl rolled her eyes with a huff. 

"At least I'm not bad at throwing you out the window right now," Coraline snickered playfully before glancing at Kubo, who is now cowering behind Norman. 

"But guys, we only have 79 tickets. We need at least 100 tickets to get one plushie for Aggie," Eggs whined sadly, as Agatha and Coraline held on to their tickets as the gang collectively frowned. 

It's almost 7PM, and it's almost the end of their fun day. They don't have much time left, so they need to think of something fast. 

The kids were so lost in their own thoughts, that they didn't realize the mysterious figure coming their way.

"Hello there kids," a hoarse voice suddenly croaked from behind, making the five kids slightly jump on their seats. 

Turning their heads to where the voice came from, they saw a man in a yellow bunny mascot that looked like Bonnie, but yellow and thin. 

The mascot had a violet vest and tie alongside it's dark violet eyes, wearing the creepiest smile they'd seen all day long.

Agatha smiled innocently at the mascot. "Hello there, Mr. Bonnie!" She gleamed cheerfully, making the four older kids look at each other in concern.

"I haven't seen you around here very often," Kubo pointed out with a raised eyebrow, judging the yellow bunny's figure with his one eye. The person inside the mascot laughed, tilting it's head slowly to the side. 

"You are quite new here yourself, little boy," the yellow bunny countered with a small giggle, and that alone was enough to make Kubo freeze on his spot as he shivered from within.

"What do you want from us, Mr. Bonnie?" Eggs asked politely. "Can we help you with something?" Norman added, and he had to squint his eyes at the mascot, because he swore he saw the person grin under that mask.

The mascot's smile grew wider, if that's possible. "I've heard that you need more tickets to buy a plushie, so I decided to help!"

The five kids looked at each other, contemplating on wether or not to trust the yellow bunny's claim. 

"How do we know we can trust you?" Coraline asserted in a low voice, as the mascot quickly turned it's head towards her, making her flinch in surprise. 

"I know a place where you can get tickets for free!" The yellow bunny cheered, as the four kids gasped in delight. 

This might just fix their current ticket problem. Although, Coraline wasn't nearly convinced. 

"So, where is this so called 'secret place' anyway? Are you going to steal tickets and then blame me and my friends to get us in trouble?" Coraline suspected, pointing a finger at the mascot in distrust.

The yellow bunny laughed slowly, lending a hand out for her to reach. "Why don't you go first and see for yourself?" The mascot offered, making Coraline raise an eyebrow.

"I don't even know if you're telling the truth," Coraline spat in distrust, as her friends looked at her in concern. 

"Well, you do want to see the place, right? Why don't you go with me first, and then come back here to tell your friends if I'm lying or not?" The yellow bunny offered, making the blue haired girl nod without thinking twice.

"Alright, you got me," Coraline admitted with a small smile, as the mascot lead the way towards this secret room. 

"Don't worry guys, we'll get Aggie those plushies before we all go home!" Coraline shouted to them, making the four cheer for her before she and the mystery mascot opened the door at the end of the hallway.

A moment has passed, and the four kids talked and joked to one another to kill some time, and they almost forgot about Coraline, and the time passing by quickly.

Until they saw the yellow bunny mascot approach them once again, only this time Coraline was nowhere to be seen. 

Kubo raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to find his blue haired friend. "Um, where's our friend?" Kubo asked.

The mascot laughed, kneeling down on one knee to meet his height. "Your friend is already at the ticket room back there, probably getting her hands on as many tickets as possible," the mascot explained, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway.

"Whoa, awesome," Norman and Agatha stated, staring at the yellow bunny mascot in awe.

"There must be tons of tickets in there," Eggs trailed off, staring at the mascot with a shocked expression on his face. "Yes my boy, there is," the mascot agreed while nodding its head.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to her!" Kubo announced, as the four friends excitedly stood up their seats. 

"Very well, young ones," the mascot cheered happily, before laughing to himself. 

"Follow me."


End file.
